Salamku Untukmu Kekasihku
by diamondlight96
Summary: "Tiduri aku… itu jalan satu-satunya"... TRAILER FIC ...
1. Chapter 1

**LIGHT IS BACK!**

**Dengan TRAILER fic yang semoga nggak gaje :))**

**Untuk LIGTHLY, tolong VOTE Fic ini ya! :))**

**

* * *

**

**Ini adalah kehidupan remaja**

"Selamat datang di Konoha High School.."

"Oh, jadi apa maumu?"

"Berhentilah"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Tidakkk!"

.

.

.

.

**Dengan realita kehidupan di dalamnya**

"Maaf, bukan aku"

"Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi…"

"Ayo pergi bersamaku"

"Cukup Hinata! Kembalilah!"

"Tiduri aku… itu jalan satu-satunya"

.

.

.

.

**Konflik keluarga yang merunyam**

"Aku bukan anaknya"

"Kau tak berguna, SAKURA!"

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu! Enyah!"

.

.

.

.

**Keterpurukan di tengah masyarakat**

"Usir saja dia! Dia tak berguna!"

"… dasar, aku juga akan mencari lelaki tua kaya!"

"Dasar maruk!"

"Sabarlah Naruto…"

.

.

.

.

**Realita Kehidupan**

"Bagaimana kalau… kita kawin lari?"

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

**Semuanya tertuang menjadi satu FIC milik DIAMONDLIGHT96**

**

* * *

**

**CHARA :**

***Teen  
**

**- **Uzumaki Naruto

- Hyuuga Hinata

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Haruno Sakura

- Hyuuga Neji

- Sabaku No Gaara

- Tenten

- Sabaku No Temari

- Yamanaka Ino

- Nara Shikamaru

- Inuzuka Kiba

- Aburame Shino

- Uchiha Itachi

- Sasori

- Pein

- Konan

- Sai

- Karin

***Adult**

**-** Uchiha Fugaku

- Uchiha Mikoto

- Namikaze Minato

- Uzumaki Kushina

- Yamanaka Inouichi

- Hiruzen Sarutobi

- Tsunade

- Jiraiya

- Hatake Kakashi

- Sarutobi Asuma

- Kurenai

- Hyuuga Hiashi

***Child**

- Sarutobi Konohamaru

- Hyuuga Hanabi

***OC**

- menyusul di dalam fic

***KARAKTER UTAMA**

**- Uzumaki Naruto**

**- Uchiha Sasuke**

**- Haruno Sakura**

**- Hyuuga Hinata  
**

* * *

**Catatan :**

**Lightly : readersnya diamondlight96**

**berhubung anda udah baca fic saya, maka, anda disebut sebagai LIGHTLY!**

**Sialhkan VOTE!**

**KURANG? LEBIH? BURUK? BAGUS? DELETE? UPDATE?  
**


	2. kehidupan 1

**Salamku Untukmu Kekasihku by DIAMONDLIGHT96**

**Special present for all people that have waiting this fic until now...**

**I'm sorry to make you waiting for 3 years... but, I hope this fic will fulfill your emptiness **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing: Naruhina, slight: Narusaku, NejiHina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance, hurt,**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Semua orang tahu mengenai Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah yang dibangun oleh keluarga besar Uchiha sebagai salah satu asset bisnisnya. Selain itu, Uchiha Madara, menginginkan cucu-cucu dan keturunannya kelak bisa bersekolah di sekolah ini. Selain itu, dia berpendapat bahwa bisnis persekolahan seperti ini tak akan pernah merugi selama kualitas sekolah dan pelayanannya tetap terjaga. Maka, di sekolah ini pelayanan dan kualitas menjadi nomor satu. Semua itu tentu sebanding dengan budget yang harus dibayar oleh orangtua para siswa, sehingga yang bisa bersekolah di sini hanyalah anak-anak dari keluarga kaya dengan harta melimpah. Mereka tidak segan-segan membayar mahal, yang terpenting adalah pendidikan sang anak terjamin. Karena itulah, KHS merupakan ladang bisnis yang akan selalu lancar.

Bahkan, KHS ini semakin diminati saja oleh semua remaja karena dua tahun berturut-turut, cucu-cucu dari Uchiha Madara bersekolah di KHS. Sebut saja mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi yang kini di tingkat tiga dan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini di tingkat dua. Selain karena para cucu ini dari keluarga Uchiha, mereka mengundang banyak perhatian karena mereka juga dijuluki sebagai orang-orang tertampan di Konoha dalam acara Top Handsome Konoha yang diselenggarakan oleh Perusahaan Shimura. Tahun ini, KHS semakin diminati lagi daripada dua tahun belakang ketika duo Uchiha baru masuk, karena ternyata dari semua orang Top Handsome Konoha, kesemuanya bersekolah di KHS ini. Sebut saja mereka adalah duo Uchiha, Shimura Sai si keturunan pemilik Perusahaan Shimura, Neji si pewaris Hyuuga Corp., Sasori dan Gaara si adik kakak keturunan dinasti kepolisian karena seluruh keluarga mereka menjadi polisi.

Tapi, hanya karena para siswa dari sekolah ini sangat menonjol, bukan berarti KHS ini sekolah khusus siswa! Di KHS pun terdapat siswi-siswi yang luar biasa. Sebut saja salah satunya, Hyuuga Hinata misalnya. Hyuuga Hinata merupakan keturunan Hyuuga, namun belakangan ini diketahui bahwa Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah seorang bunke, sedangkan Hyuuga Neji adalah keturunan Souke. Maksudnya, bunke—anak dari istri tidak sah merupakan keturunan samping yang tidak akan mendapatkan warisan langsung, sedangkan souke—anak dari istri sah akan mendapatkan warisan langsung. Kasta di dalam keluarga Hyuuga sangatlah jelas, sehingga walau Hinata menyandang nama Hyuuga, tetap saja dia hanya bunke yang setara dengan pangkat sekretaris di dalam perusahaan.

Berbicara pangkat sekretaris, ada beberapa anak yang bisa sekolah di KHS ini walau orangtuanya bukanlah pengusaha, namun hanya sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Anak dari seorang sekretaris ini masih dianggap sebagai golongan kelas rendah. Salah satunya adalah Namikaze Naruto—anak dari seorang sekretaris bernama Namikaze Minato yang bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Dia bisa masuk ke KHS karena berhasil melewati berbagai ujian saringan masuk dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Walaupun dia sangat dekat dengan Sasuke sejak mereka masih kecil karena Minato—ayah Naruto bekerja di tempat mereka, tetap saja, Naruto enggan menggunakan akses itu untuk mempermudahnya masuk KHS. Dia ingin berusaha dan terlihat _fair_. Pada akhirnya, dia lulus juga kan? Selain itu, Naruto pun hendak dijadikan Top Handsome Konoha. Namun, dilihat dari segi ekonomi, Naruto masih kurang ber-_merk_, sehingga tidak dijadikan sebagai Top Handsome Konoha.

"Terimakasih Pak," ucap seorang siswi berambut pink yang baru saja keluar dari mobil BMW hitam yang dikendarai oleh seorang sopir. "Nanti saya telepon lagi ya, jadi jangan dijemput dulu," lanjutnya. Kemudian dia menutup pintu mobil yang baru saja dia tumpangi. Setelah itu, mobil pun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan siswi itu di lobi sekolah.

Siapa dia?

Semua orang merasa pro dan kontra terhadap siswi satu ini. Dia adalah Uchiha Sakura. Uchiha? Ya! Dia adalah siswi baru yang tahun ini menjadi pembicaraan. Dia adalah Uchiha, tapi mengapa tidak berambut gelap? Semua Uchiha berambut gelap! Oh, mengapa cucu Uchiha ada lebih dari dua dan ini seorang perempuan? Bukankah keduanya laki-laki? Duo Uchiha itu? Mengapa menjadi tiga?

Satu lagi, mereka melupakan satu hal.

Seorang perempuan di tingkat tiga, satu tingkat dengan Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Konan, dia pun cucu perempuan dari Uchiha. Tapi, Konan lebih baik dari Sakura. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru.

"Kudengar dia adiknya Uchiha Sasuke-sama,"

"Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mirip!"

"Eh, tahu tidak? Ibuku kemarin dapat informasi saat arisan bahwa Uchiha Fugaku menceraikan istri lamanya dan menikahi istri baru yang sudah memiliki dua anak!"

"Wah? Serius? Jadi Sakura dan Konan...?"

"Hey... jangan diteruskan! Ini rahasia umum! Tabu untuk dibicarakan,"

Bisik-bisik itu pun terus menggema di sepanjang lorong yang Sakura lewati. Namun, Sakura tidak menghiraukannya, dia melewati mereka sambil tersenyum. Menyapa mereka satu per-satu, mengangguk, dan melayani mereka yang ingin berkenalan. Wajahnya kontras sekali dengan duo Uchiha serta Uchiha Konan. Sakura berbeda.

Berbicara tentang seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha dan mereka berbeda tabiat dengan Uchiha, kembali pada Namikaze Naruto. Seorang siswa yang kini sedang memacu sepedanya dengan cepat di jalanan penuh kendaraan ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda, bukan kendaraan bermotor. Bukan kerena dia tidak memiliki kendaraan bermotor, tapi karena dia merasa bahwa rumahnya dekat dengan KHS, sehingga dengan sepeda pun cukup cepat sampai. Namun, hal buruk yang selalu saja terjadi adalah fakta bahwa Naruto adalah seorang siswa yang malas, sehingga semakin dekat rumahnya ke sekolah, semakin malaslah dia untuk bangun pagi.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, dia segera memarkirkan sepedanya di lahan parkir pribadinya—karena memang di lahan parkir sepeda seluas itu hanya dia yang parkir. Kemudian dengan bergegas, dia berlari menuju pintu utama lobi KHS tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menyapanya, terutama para siswa baru yang sama-sama telat. Wajar! Jam pertama akan dimulai sekitar satu menit lagi, siapa yang tidak panik?

BRAAKK

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto menabrak seorang siswi di hadapannya. Siswi itu menjatuhkan beberapa barang-barang dan tas yang dibawanya. Naruto pun berhenti dan segera membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menyadari seseorang yang berada di samping gadis itu. Hyuuga Neji. Kemudian dia memperhatikan gadis berambut ungun dengan mata yang sama di samping Neji. "Oh, kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata, adiknya Neji kan? Salam kenal, aku Namikaze Naruto!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengajak Hinata bersalaman. "Ahh, Neji! Ayo masuk kelas! Tahu tidak? Katanya hari ini jam pertama diisi oleh Mrs. Anko yang galak itu!" seru Naruto dengan wajah horor. Neji hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau duluan saja," ucap Neji datar. Naruto pun mencibir sambil berlalu. Namun, sebelumnya ia masih sempat tersenyum dan berpamitan pada Hinata. Ayahnya selalu bilang, "Bersikap ramah pada wanita adalah nomor satu."

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto menghilang di belokan menuju kelasnya. Setelah itu, di lorong tersebut tak ada lagi siapa-siapa. Hanya ada Hinata dan Neji saja. Hinata dan Neji masih berjalan dengan lambat. Hinata pun masih sibuk menata barang-barangnya ketika mereka masih berjalan beriringan. Yakin tak ada siapapun lagi di lorong itu, Neji pun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hinata juga berhenti. "Tutup mulutmu disini, bicara seperlunya, jangan semaunya," gumam Neji dan masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk berkali-kali. Lalu, Neji berbelok ke arah Naruto berbelok tadi, sedangkan Hinata berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Woy Neji! Kau beruntung sekali datang ke kelas ini sebelum guru datang, seperti punya indera keenam saja! Aku sudah terburu-buru pagi ini... hah...," sahut Naruto frustasi. Neji tidak menghiraukan Naruto, dia mencari tempat duduk kemudian duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Mendokusai... kau pagi-pagi berisik sekali Naruto," ucap Nara Shikamaru, siswa berambut nanas yang kini sedang menyamankan kepalanya di atas meja sambil sesekali menguap.

"Huu," Naruto pun mencibir. Kemudian, Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali rileks. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke kemana? Belum datang ya?" tanya Naruto pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Naruto... kau lupa ya? Sasuke kan ketua penyelenggara penyambutan siswa-siswi baru. Dia tadi baru saja keluar sebelum kamu masuk ke kelas ini," ucap Shikamaru. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Lalu, dia pun melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di dekatnya. Karena kelasnya ada di lantai 2, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat pemandangan yang ada di lapangan, pemandangan saat semua siswa-siswi baru dikumpulkan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di podium, berbicara di depan mereka. Kemudian karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, Naruto pun pergi ke luar kelas.

"Kemana?" tanya Shikamaru yang sadar Naruto hendak pergi keluar kelas.

"Keluar,"

"Maksudku tempatnya,"

"Sasuke," jawab Naruto singkat. Kemudian dia pun pergi begitu saja.

"Ya ampun, padahal tadi dia begitu terburu-buru masuk ke kelas karena takut pada Mrs. Anko yang sangat killer itu," gumam Shikamaru. Kemudian ia pun pergi menuju bangku Naruto dan duduk di sana. Karena terdengar suara-suara dari lapangan Upacara, Shikamaru pun melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. "Oh pantas si duren itu keluar, toh Mrs. Anko sedang mengikuti Upacara Penerimaan Siswa-Siswi Baru," lanjutnya, lalu ia kembali ke bangkunya kemudian tertidur kembali di sana.

"Selamat datang di Konoha High School, saya Uchiha Sasuke, ketua penyelenggara upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru di sekolah ini. Kalian akan diberi orientasi sekolah selama satu minggu, kemudian minggu depan akan ada pesta penyambutan _night party _untuk kalian di aula sekolah ini. Saya berharap kalian bisa mengikuti rangkaian acaranya dengan baik, selamat pagi," ucap Sasuke memberi sambutannya pagi itu. Tepuk tangan yang meriah diberikan kepada si bungsu Uchiha dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis darinya namun dapat membuat lebih dari separuh perempuan di lapangan itu berteriak histeris.

"Daaann... sahabatku kembali bertingkah," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda ketika Sasuke sudah sampai di hadapannya. Mereka pun melakukan highfive dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. "Kau baru sampai Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Yah begitulah, maaf aku telat, aku lupa hari ini ada penyambutan. Hehehe,"

"Lain kali jangan telat, kau wakil ketua," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Iyaaa," ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan sambil berbicara. Sesekali Sasuke membuka HP untuk melihat jadwal atau sekedar membalas pesan klien. Dia benar-benar sibuk sejak ayahnya membebaninya satu anak perusahaan di sekitar Konoha. Beruntung ada Naruto yang sama-sama setia seperti ayahnya yang selalu siap membantunya.

"Nee Sasuke, apakah Sakura juga masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Dia di kelas mana?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini Sasuke berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Err, yah... aku tertarik padanya, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto, berharap Sasuke menjawab 'ya' seperti biasanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak perlu menyukainya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa pada apa yang terjadi pada kekasih Sakura beberapa waktu lalu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan. Naruto terlihat berpikir dengan serius. Kemudian dia pun mengangguk.

"Ya, benar juga. Sudahlah, beritahu saja kelasnya dimana, aku hanya ingin menemuinya, tapi aku tidak akan mengganggu acara kakakmu dengannya. Benar!"

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Benar! Ayolah Sas,"

"Disana, belok kanan, ruangan pertama," gumam Sasuke. Naruto mendengarnya kemudian dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Oh, terimakasih," ucap Naruto. Mereka pun pergi dari lorong itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada pemuda dengan tatto 'Ai' di depan pintu toilet pria di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Namaku Uchiha Sakura, salam kenal!"

"Ohh, na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal Sakura-chan,"

"Aku yamanaka Ino,"

Pagi itu kelas 1-A begitu ribut. Wajar, hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka sekolah, jadi di kelas ini dipenuhi suara anak-anak yang berkenalan.

"Wah, kau Uchiha yang aneh itu?" tanya Ino begitu menyadari nama keluarga Sakura adalah Uchiha. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Enaknyaaa, bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi duo Uchiha yang luar biasa itu?" tanya Ino antusias. Banyak kabar yang beredar bahwa keluarga Uchiha sangat rukun, sehingga ada juga yang mengabarkan bahwa Sakura ini sangatlah disayang oleh duo Uchiha yang notabene kakaknya daripada Uchiha Konan yang merupakan kakak kandungnya.

"Biasa saja kok, mereka kakak yang baik, aku beruntung," ucap Sakura.

"Waah, e-enaknya jadi Sakura-chan...," sahut Hinata. Ino pun menatap Hinata dengan intens.

"Enak apanya Hinata? Kamu juga sama enaknya! Kamu adiknya Hyuuga Neji kan?" tanya Ino, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. "Nah! Kau bahkan diberi perhatian secara eksplisit oleh Hyuuga Neji sampai-sampai Tenten yang notabene tunangannya cemburu padamu tahu!" seru Ino. Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Benarkan Tenten-san cemburu?"

"Katanya sih," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum meragukan.

"Ino sendiri, kok kau bisa tahu gossip yang banyak seperti itu sih?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, karena setahu dia Ino baru pertama kali berkenalan dengannya, tapi dia terlalu tau banyak.

"Ahahaha, dari dulu aku dijuluki Ratu Gossip sih, jadi aku pasti tahu berita apapun,"

"Gosip apapun maksudmu?" tanya Sakura memperjelas.

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa dan berbagi cerita. Awalnya memang canggung, apalagi Hinata. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka semua bisa membaur dengan indah.

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

HP milik Kiba—siswa di kelas Hinata,dkk. bergetar, ia pun membuka pesan yang masuk.

Dari : Tuan Muda Neji

Awasi Hinata

Kiba pun mengangguk tanpa membalas pesan itu. Matanya menatap ke belakang kelas, memperhatikan Hinata dengan lekat. _'Kau memang enak Hinata, Neji-sama sampai memperhatikanmu walau dia tidak disini, Hah... andai aku punya kakak yang baik seperti Neji-sama,'_ gumam Kiba.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata pun mengedarkan matanya ke sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Umm, tidak," gumam Hinata.

"Eh, aku ke toilet dulu ya!" ucap Sakura. Ino dan Hinata pun mengangguk. Kemudian, Sakura berjalan menuju toilet di lantai satu. Dia berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali merapikan roknya yang sedikit kusut karena tadi dipakai duduk. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia membeli rok dengan bahan anti-kusut seperti yang dimiliki Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah bertekad untuk berhemat walaupun kini dia telah kaya.

"Sakura," ucap seseorang dengan suara yang berat. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian dia meluruskan pandangannya. "Lama tidak bertemu,"

"Gaara?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, kau?"

"Baik, walau aku masih sedih, baru saja ditinggal Kankurou-nii," suasana pun menjadi hening dan canggung. Sakura menekuk wajahnya, merasa bersalah. Iya, semua ini memang salahnya. Semua memang salahnya. "Bukan salahmu,"

"Iya ini salahku... seharusnya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tetap saja bersama Kankurou,"

"Kalian saling mencintai"

"Harusnya aku tidak mengatakannya, tidak mengatakan aku mencintainya..." air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura. "Aku yang salah karena mencintainya,"

"Berarti dia bodoh telah mencintaimu"

"A-aku,"

"Dia tidak akan kembali, walaupun kau menangis hingga mati,"

"Maafkan aku Gaara,"

"Bukan maaf darimu, sudahlah," Gaara pun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Ini, saputanganku, pakailah," ucap Gaara. Lalu dia berlalu sambil menepuk ubun-ubun kepala Sakura sekali. Meninggalkan Sakura yang segera berlari memasuki toilet wanita.

Di dalam toilet, Sakura mencuci mukanya. Berusaha menahan isak tangis yang terus saja ingin menerobos semua kekuatan yang telah berusaha dia bangun. Dengan air yang mengalir, dia berusaha menghapuskan semua gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. Menghapusnya dengan satu-satunya sapu tangan yang dia bawa. Lalu, ia mengatur nafasnya. Berusaha agar ia kembali senormal mungkin seperti sebelum dia pergi ke toilet. Dia tidak mau, teman-teman sekelasnya menyadari perubahannya yang terjadi atau bahkan sahabat-sahabat barunya. Tapi tetap saja, jejak kesedihan itu tak bisa hilang sepenuhnya, apalagi dia lupa tidak membawa bedak atau lipgloss yang dia tinggal di dalam tas di kelasnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa kembali ke kelas?

.

.

.

.

"Aduh si Sasuke-teme itu! Tumben dia kehilangan berkas yang penting di ruangan ketua panitia! Tch!" gumam Naruto seraya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah ruangan tersebut. Namun, di tengah jalan dia berhenti karena tidak sengaja melihat siswi berambut pink yang terdiam di luar pintu toilet. "Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Wah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Tadinya Naruto ingin sedikit mengintip Sakura di kelasnya—dia sudah menyukai Sakura sejak lama, tapi tidak enak pada keluarga Uchiha. Ternyata Sakura ada di sini, di depan matanya.

"Ah, Naruto-nii," Naruto pun tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Loh? Kenapa wajahmu basah?"

"Tadi cuci muka,"

"Oh begitu, hmm" Naruto pun mengamati wajah Sakura dalam-dalam. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak"

"Maksudku tadi, tadi kamu menangis?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura pun terdiam lalu mengangguk. "Hmm, pagi-pagi sudah menangis. Ya sudah ikut aku ke ruang panitia. Kurasa disana ada bedak dan semacamnya milik panitia perempuan. Mau ikut apa kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Sakura terdiam. Iya, terkadang Naruto selalu datang disaat yang tepat, seperti sekarang. Tapi, bertahun-tahun, ia tak mampu membalas cintanya Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu besar. Apalagi sekarang, dia tidak mau Naruto berakhir seperti Kankurou.

"Oh ayolah, jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku. Lagipula dia tidak disini kan? Ayo!" seru Naruto, dia pun menarik Sakura bersamanya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan mereka bersama.

"Terimakasih," gumam Sakura pelan, namun Naruto tetap dapat mendengarnya. Dia pun tersenyum tanpa Sakura sadari. Dia tahu semua resiko berbahaya yang akan terjadi bila dia terus menjadi malaikatnya Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura juga malaikatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun! Mrs. Kurenai ini memang sama jahatnya dengan Mrs. Anko! Kenapa harus ada tugas kelompok yang harus selesai BESOK!" seru Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, dikala sekolah sedang disibukkan oleh acara penerimaan siswa baru, tetap saja tugas yang ada begitu menumpuk.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," ucap Neji. Naruto menatap Neji dengan intens. "Oh, ayolah! Kenapa kita semua selalu saja sekelompok sih? Neji? Gaara? Shikamaru?" ucap Naruto. Shikamaru hanya mendelik malas sedangkan Gaara pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sasuke juga Nar," tambah Shikamaru.

"Ya ya, selalu kita berlima... ada apa dengan sekolah ini?"

"Jangan berlebihan," ucap Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan berkas di tangannya.

"Ya sudah, dimana kita akan mengerjakannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sas?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, rumahku terlalu ramai, malam ini Konan-nee akan ada rapat OSIS rutin,"

"Gaara?"

"Maaf Naruto, rumahku akan banyak orang, 40 hari meninggalnya Kankurou," jawab Gaara. Naruto pun menunduk, Sasuke menghentikan sejenak membaca dokumennya lalu kembali dibaca lagi dokumen tersebut. Naruto merasa bersalah telah melupakan hal yang satu itu. "Santai saja, tidak apa-apa, aku tetap ikut kerja kelompok," ucap Gaara, begitu menyadari perubahan suasana yang ada.

"Shika?"

"Rumahku sedang direnovasi,"

"Baiklah, Neji?"

"Silahkan,"

"Yak! Malam ini kita ke rumah Neji!" seru Naruto kemudian rapat mencari rumah tumpangan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok pun selesai.

Malam itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya pergi ke rumah Neji. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga cukup besar dan terlihat mewah. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah Naruto yang bergaya serba minimal itu. Namun, itu tidak membuat Naruto membuat jarak dengan teman-temannya. Dia tetap mudah bergaul dan berbaur. Naruto sudah biasa main ke kediaman Hyuuga, kebetulan dia cukup dekat dengan Neji karena dia selalu bersama Sasuke. Jadi, setidaknya dia tidak akan kesasar meski ditinggal sendiri di rumah yang luas ini.

"I-ini minumannya, maaf disini sedang tidak ada pelayan karena pelayan yang biasa di rumah kami tiba-tiba izin untuk merayakan kelahiran anak pertama pelayan kami yang lain," ujar Hinata ketika dia menyiapkan minuman untuk teman-teman Neji di ruang keluarga saat itu. Kemudian setelah menyiapkannya, dia pun pamit kepada mereka.

"Ah, Hinata tunggu! Aku lupa toilet yang paling dekat dengan ruang tengah ini dimana ya? Aku lupa beneran!" seru Naruto. Hinata pun mengerti kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju toilet yang terdekat. "Terimakasih Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto pun masuk ke dalam toilet dan Hinata segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya memerah dan senyum tak henti-hentinya tercetak di mulutnya. "Naruto-kun...," gumamnya pelan ketika dia telah sampai ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji yang ternyata sudah ada di dalam kamar Hinata. Hinata terdiam, dia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ti-tidak," ucap Hinata dengan tertekan. Neji pun menghampirinya perlahan kemudian memegang tangannya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya ke atas ranjang. Setelah itu, dia menindih Hinata, lalu mencium mulutnya dengan ganas hingga air liur merembes keluar diantara ciuman mereka.

"Jangan pernah berkata hal yang kau ingin katakan, katakan yang perlu kau katakan saja. Kau hanya bunke, Hinata. Aku souke. Kau tidak berhak dan aku berhak. Kau di bawahku, jadi jangan berani terhadapku," ancam Neji. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya hingga Neji pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu Neji telah keluar, air mata mengucur dengan deras dari mata Hinata. Dia menangis dalam dia. Seperti yang dikatakan Neji, dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara yang memang diperlukan, bukan diinginkan.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**Terimakasih telah menunggu fic ini 3 tahun lamanya...**

**Apakah readers kecewa dengan penantian untuk chapter 1 ini? TT_TT tolong ungkapkan kekecewaan readers...**

**Maafkan light ya m(_ _)m**


End file.
